Like a married couple
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: No lo quieren aceptar, y la tensión crece y crece. Prompt 2: Primera pelea seria (?)
1. Prompt: Primera Cita

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** Primera Cita.

 **Advertencias:** AU, BL, humor, y fluff en general.

* * *

La cita que se negaban a llamar cita

La invitación había sido casual… aunque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera fue de manera consciente, o una invitación como tal.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nunca has estado en un parque de atracciones-ttebayo?! —exclamó el rubio con clara incredulidad en su tono de voz, su cuerpo arqueandose hacia adelante en aquel frío y poco cómodo asiento tan común de los restaurantes de comida rápida, mientras su mano apretaba un poco más de lo necesario su vaso de soda, el cual y por poco había dejado caer al suelo. Para Naruto Uzumaki, nunca haber pisado un parque de diversiones era lo equivalente a no tener infancia.

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos ante la reacción tan exagerada de su acosador/compañero de piso/"conocido" de la infancia/archienemigo/rival (lo que sea que fuera la relación que comparten) ante su pequeño comentario. Tan solo habían comenzado a platicar —en el caso de Naruto, hablar, y en el de Sasuke, escuchar— sus planes para aquel fin de semana, viendo que ambos habían terminado de dar sus exámenes finales y la próxima semana se verían bajo las órdenes de regresar a las casas de sus respectivos padres. En algún punto salió a flote el hecho de que un nuevo parque de atracciones había abierto al público en la ciudad. Naruto se moría de ganas de ir, a Sasuke le traía sin cuidado algo que ni siquiera había experimentado, y el resto es historia.

—No. —fue su corta respuesta. No estaba obligado a dar explicaciones y desgraciadamente, después de tantos años de conocerse, Naruto entendía qué no podía hacerlo hablar más. Sin embargo, se negaba en aceptar esta verdad.

Esta vez el rubio frunció el entrecejo, manteniendo su posición arqueada y depositando su vaso en la mesa. Para luego hablar bajo, en son de complicidad, pero con escepticismo aún presente.

—Sabes qué es un parque de atracciones ¿verdad?

De tener menos control sobre sí mismo, Sasuke habría soltado un suspiro de exasperación. Así que, acostumbrado a la estupidez del rubio, contó hasta diez.

—Claro que sí, Usuratonkachi. Sé lo que son, pero no he entrado a uno.

—¡Teme! —el insulto/apodo fue pronunciado de manera automática—. ¡Me estas mintiendo! ¡No hay manera de que tu mamá no te haya llevado a uno-ttebayo!

Debido a la gran cercanía entre sus madres es que su relación va de mucho tiempo atrás. La mitad del tiempo a Naruto le gustaba pensar que llevaban una agradable amistad, mientras que la otra mitad desearía ser capaz de lanzar a Sasuke de un puente. En fin, el punto era que conocía a Mikoto y se le hacía difícil imaginar qué esta no hubiera llevado a sus hijos a un parque de atracciones.

Sasuke no quería explicar que de niño se había obligado a no ir, a intentar salir de la sombra de Itachi y madurar más rápido para complacer a su padre.

—Cree lo que quieras, usuratonkachi. Eso no quita el hecho de que sean juegos para niños.

—¡No son juegos para niños, teme! ¡Puede que haya una sección infantil pero te apuesto que la sección para adultos está en otro nivel, dattebayo!

—¿Apuestas? —inquirió Sasuke con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Si había algo de bueno que sacara de su continua interacción con el rubio eran aquellas apuestas, retos, o como quiera que quisiera nombrarlas. Al final el perdedor siempre hacía lo que quisiera el ganador. Por el momento el marcador se encontraba en 57 para Sasuke y 49 para Naruto. Le molestaba que el rubio hubiera llegado tan lejos, pero se encontraba confiado en su inminente victoria.

Naruto, por su parte, sonrió de forma zorruna. Con una chispa difícil de explicar en sus ojos azules.

—¡Apuesto que te tragarás esas palabras y admitirás que fue el día más divertido de toda tu aburrida vida, teme!

—¿Qué día? —preguntó para luego terminar lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa y limpiarse con una servilleta.

—Este sábado.

—¿Hora?

—Pasaré por tí a las diez. —anunció el rubio con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo la bandeja con sus desperdicios para vaciarla en un basurero en su camino a la salida.

—Compartimos piso, dobe. —respondió el pelinegro, rodando de nuevo sus ojos y copiando las acciones del rubio. Había notado un par de miradas curiosas por parte de los demás comensales pero las cosas que dijeran a sus espaldas le traían sin cuidado, y Naruto, por otro lado, era muy despistado como para darse cuenta.

—Lo sé, solo quería hacerte sentir incómodo, pero eres peor que una roca, teme.

La típica discusión con nombres insultantes no se hizo esperar de regreso a casa.

…:::...:::...:::...

Dos montañas rusas y unos cuantos juegos de disparo después, Sasuke podía admitir para sí mismo qué se estaba divirtiendo. No lo diría nunca en voz alta pero la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto decía qué de todas maneras el rubio ya se había dado cuenta.

El Uchiha maldecía la hora en que aquel idiota aprendió a leerlo como si de un libre se tratase.

Al menos consiguió vengarse al obligarlo a entrar a la casa embrujada y hacer que pagara por los dos a la hora del almuerzo porque "esta fue tu idea, no gastaré mi dinero en comida de feria". Así fue como Sasuke tuvo que soportar los gritos de cierta persona colgada en su brazo (como si los disfraces de aquellos "fantasmas" fueran buenos) y probar algodón de azúcar a pesar de su claro disgusto por las cosas demasiado dulces. Por lo menos encontraron un puesto de perros calientes y no tuvo que morirse del hambre.

Había comenzado a anochecer cuando a Naruto se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, Sasuke no le veía lo fantástico a subirse en una cabina que los alzaría a varios metros del suelo mientras llevaban un cono de helado en las manos.

—Vamos teme, ¡será divertido! —dijo luego de entregarle sus boletos al encargado de la atracción, sonriendo su sonrisa alegre de siempre.

—No le veo lo divertido a la posibilidad de que me vomites encima. —aclaró el pelinegro mientras mirada a la siguiente cabina vacía parar y abrir sus puertas frente a ellos, como si de una invitación de muerte se tratase.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risa corta ante los temores de su acompañante.

—¡Esto no es nada comparado con las montañas rusas, no exageres teme! —no dijo nada más antes de subir, sentarse y mirar con expectación al pelinegro.

Sasuke suspiro.

Ya estando los dos dentro, la puerta cerrada y el suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies, Sasuke comparó la experiencia a estar dentro de un elevador, tan solo que con vistas panorámicas hacia todo el parque bañado por la luz del atardecer.

Sintiendo un mirada fija sobre él giró su cabeza hacia el interior de la cabina, para encontrarse con una sonrisa extraña por parte del rubio. Sus ojos azules cálidos, libres de burla y con un sentimiento difícil de describir. Aquella era del tipo de sonrisas que hacían recorrer un plácido escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Era como si Naruto mirará a través de él, y aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Qué tanto miras, dobe?

Un pestañeo y Naruto volvia a ser el mismo de siempre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su mirada giró hacia la vista que tenían a su alrededor.

—Hermoso ¿verdad?

Guardando esos sentimientos extraños en un baúl olvidado de su mente, los ojos onix volvieron a admirar las luces y las personas. Era como un festival, pero sin kimonos y con juegos mucho más diversos. La montaña rusa no se veía tan alta desde aquí.

Se sobresaltó cuando de repente Naruto agarró su brazo.

—¿Qué crees qué haces, Usuratonkachi?

—Se esta derritiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu helado, se derrite.

Bajo la mirada para encontrarse que, efectivamente, su helado se estaba derritiendo, y parte de este había llegado a ensuciar su mano sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía que subir con helados no era buena idea. Al menos las gotas cayeron al piso y no en su pantalón gracias a que Naruto movió su brazo, cosa que no agradecería porque en primer lugar esto pasó por su culpa.

Tragándose un suspiro paso a su mano izquierda, lamiendo el exceso y asegurándose que no gotearía pronto, para luego hacer lo mismo con su mano derecha, a falta de servilletas o algo más que fuera de utilidad. Esto era una molestia ¿por qué estaba comiendo helado a todo esto?

Ah sí, porque el idiota se ofreció a pagarlo.

—Uh, sigue derritiendose. Espera…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pensando en que si Naruto le decía ahora qué todo este tiempo tenía un pañuelo guardado en el bolsillo acabaría destrozandole el cono en la cabeza. Pero en vez de eso el rubio se arqueó hacia adelante, tomó su muñeca izquierda y jaló hacia sí la mano del pelinegro para luego comenzar a ayudar lamiendo lo que se estaba regando del cono.

El Uchiha no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos, así qué tan solo se dedicó a quedarse quieto y en silencio, mirando en una especie de trance como prácticamente el rubio se robaba su helado —aunque no era como si al pelinegro le doliera la pérdida, en realidad. Como un pensamiento pasajero pensó en el helado qué el contrario llevaba consigo, pero recordó que de todas maneras ese estaba ya a medio terminar mientras hacían cola para subir a la atracción. Conociendo a Naruto, probablemente ya se lo había terminado y Sasuke tan solo no se había dado cuenta de ello.

El extraño momento terminó y Naruto levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Perdona, creo que me deje llevar y me comí todo tu helado, dattebayo

Aún sintiéndose extraño, posó sus ojos oscuros en el cono para comprobar que, efectivamente, el rubio se había acabado su helado. Cosa que realmente no le sorprendía ni molestaba, así que tan solo extendió el cono en dirección hacia el rubio en una acción qué sabía el otro reconocería sin que tuviera qué decir palabra alguna.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no lo quieres?

—Lo baboseaste así qué ahora es tuyo.

—¡No lo baboseé, tan solo succioné!

Sasuke enarcó de nuevo una ceja mientras Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Fue luego de un par de segundos qué el rubio cedió, arrebatando el cono para sí pensando en cosas como "tan solo fue una lamida" y "Sasuke es una princesa".

Pero bueno, más helado para él.

Lamentablemente el recorrido llegó a su fin y se encontraron de nuevo en tierra firme. Naruto no se encontraba conforme porque a su parecer estuvieron muy poco tiempo arriba, gran parte del cual se la pasaron solucionando el problema del helado. Además, el día prácticamente había llegado a su fin. No tendría problema en quedarse un par de horas más pero Sasuke había sido claro esa mañana en que quería cenar comida decente en casa.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!

El repentino llamado hizo que se detuvieran de repente —bueno, Naruto se detuvo y Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de decidir detenerse también, después de todo habían venido en el auto del rubio. Caminando hacia ellos a un paso alegre estaban Sai e Ino, siendo la voz de la rubia la que habían escuchado. Ambos conocidos(para Sasuke)/amigos(de Naruto) llevaban sonrisas en sus rostros, como si hubieran visto algo divertido y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Aunque en general esa era la expresión que llevaba siempre Sai en el rostro, era Ino la que delataba en parte sus intenciones y tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sintieron escudriñados bajo una lupa.

Esto no pintaba nada bueno.

—¡Hey Ino, Sai! —saludo de vuelta el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Por alguna razón sentía que debería dar media vuelta e irse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

—Que sorpresa verlos por aquí. —comenzó Ino, con un tono demasiado dulce que hizo que Naruto entornara sus ojos y perdiera su sonrisa. Aquí claramente había gato encerrado.

—¿Qué quieren? —se digno finalmente en decir Sasuke con clara molestia en su tono de voz.

Ino hizo un puchero mientras Sai…

Sai solo seguía sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que no podemos saludar a nuestros amigos a pesar de estar en una cita? Por cierto, ¿quienes son las afortunadas?

Ah, así que era eso.

Naruto se rasco la nuca de forma inconsciente en un acto de nerviosismo.

—Uhm nadie, en realidad solo estamos los dos, dattebayo.

Sai los ignoró a ambos esta vez, girándose para mirar a Ino y decir…

—¿Ves? Te dije que eran homosexuales.

Tres doritos y varias costillas rotas de Sai después, Naruto y Sasuke regresaban a su departamento, con la silenciosa promesa de no mencionar aquel día en un futuro cercano. Porque no, claramente aquella no había sido una cita.

¿O sí?


	2. Prompt: Primera pelea seria (?)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** Primera pelea seria (?).

 **Advertencias:** AU, BL, humor, fluff y puede que también un poco de angustia (?).

* * *

Tóxico

Sentado en media clase de literatura, Naruto ignoró de nueva cuenta la verborrea de Jiraiya a favor de leer aquella cadena de mensajes en su celular. Sabía de sobra lo que decía, había estado pensando en ello estos últimos días. En los mensajes y la discusión que tuvieron en el departamento aquel día.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, esta no era la primera, y tampoco sería la última.

Viernes 20 de Julio

 _Idiota, deja a los estupidos de tus amigos y regresa ahora mismo._

Eh?

Qué sucede?

 _Dejaste la llave del grifo abierta y ahora el piso de la cocina está inundado._

Qué? Yo no he dejado nada abierto!

 _¿No era tu turno el de lavar los platos? Si vas a mentir hazlo bien._

No estaba mintiendo! Me había olvidado por completo

La cocina esta inundada?

 _Al menos usa correctamente los signos de puntuación, imbécil._

 _Y sí, está inundada._

 _El vecino de abajo dice que tiene goteras, así que probablemente nos toque reemplazar el piso. Eres un idiota ¿Es qué acaso no eres capaz de pensar?_

¿Qué insinuas?

Si bueno fue mi culpa. Ya voy para allá

Después de hablar personalmente con el vecino, Naruto llegó al acuerdo de pagar por todos los daños, cosa que le dolió en el bolsillo y también en el corazón (nunca había visto a Gama-chan tan vacía). Y pareciera que el problema ya se había resuelto pero Sasuke aprovechó ese momento para sacar a relucir todas aquellas metidas de pata que no tenían nada que ver con el actual predicamento pero de repente se unían para derramar un vaso. Puede que no sea un compañero de piso honorario pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, y —a pesar de haberse claramente disculpado— el que Sasuke siguiera con los insultos hacía su nivel intelectual lo llevó a responder de la misma manera.

Fue una discusión muy fea.

Nunca antes le había dolido tanto el que lo llamara idiota.

Cerró los ojos y bloqueo la pantalla de su celular soltando un suspiro. Han pasado cinco días desde entonces y su estrategia para evitar al pelinegro se estaba volviendo incómoda.

No podía recordar las palabras exactas ni las acusaciones que lo llevaron a terminar en el suelo, con Sasuke sentado sobre su estómago, agarrandolo del cuello de su camiseta con una mano mientras la otra —cerrada en un puño— amenazaba con golpearlo de nuevo en el rostro. La furia había muerto para ese entonces, dando paso a un sentimiento de derrota. Naruto dejó de resistirse y le permitió a Sasuke golpearlo sin quejas. Tampoco podía recordar quién de los dos fue el que soltó el primer golpe, o cuando estos se detuvieron, dejándolos a ambos allí, mirándose a los ojos con respiraciones agitadas y raspones que luego se convertirían en moretones. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, hasta que Sasuke se levantó con letargia para desaparecer en su habitación.

Algunos minutos después el rubio encontró la fuerza necesaria para incorporarse y salir a la calle. Mentiría si dijera saber qué sentía en esos momentos, lo más lógico sería rabia pero en vez de eso tan solo estaba vacío, deambulando con confusión hasta terminar en casa de Gaara —quien en vez de preguntar tan solo soltó un suspiro, sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le ofreció posada por la noche, cosa que Naruto le agradeció. A la mañana siguiente logró escabullirse en su departamento —aprovechando que Sasuke estaba en clase a esas horas— para hacer una pequeña maleta y despertar a Kiba con una llamada.

Vivir con Kiba no estaba tan mal que digamos, podía poner música a alto volumen, jugar en su consola de video hasta altas horas de la noche sin ser regañado, y comer ramen cuando se le dé la gana. Sin embargo, dormir en un sofá en vez de su propia cama no era de dios. Además, él paga la mitad de la renta, no era justo que Sasuke se quedara y él tuviera que vivir en la calle. Pero lo que menos quería hacer en estos momentos era ver el rostro del bastardo.

Naruto llevó una mano de manera inconsciente hacia el moretón debajo de su ojo derecho antes de volver a suspirar desganado. Si, no era el primer malentendido que tenían, pero si era la primera vez que la pelea verbal pasaba al plano físico. Todo esto lo ponía extrañamente consciente de su relación con el pelinegro, sobre todas la veces como esta en la que lo menospreciaba y hacía de lado solo para luego de un par de días resumir su amistad como si nada hubiera pasado. No es como si Naruto no hubiera intentado hablar sobre esto antes pero había aprendido a aceptar a Sasuke con todos sus defectos, incluyendo el que además de ser un bastardo perfeccionista cabeza dura, también tenga un ego que no le permita admitir sus errores. El rubio lo apreciaba demasiado qué hacía de la vista gorda y continuaba a su lado como el "idiota" qué es.

El sonido de computadores, cuadernos, y mochilas cerrándose lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El movimiento de la gente le decía qué la clase había terminado, pero se sentía muy cansado como para moverse de su asiento, posiblemente el haberse desvelado jugando videojuegos le estaba pasando factura. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, pensando en como Sasuke diría su propia versión de "te lo dije", para luego sentirse aún más vacío.

—Si no te mueves llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase, muchacho —escuchó decir a su muy conocido profesor y padrino sentándose a su lado. En respuesta el rubio tan solo bufó con un leve arrugar de su entrecejo.

—No tengo nada ahora, mi siguiente clase es a las cuatro. —Jiraiya soltó un silbido de contemplación.

—Apenas va a ser la una de la tarde, ¿tienes planes con una chica bonita o con algún amigo tuyo?

Jiraiya había hablado de forma general, lo cual era lo más obvio teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de amigos que Naruto tiene pero el rubio no pudo evitar tensarse por una milésima de segundo antes de obligarse a relajarse. Después de todo hablar de Sasuke no debía de ser un tema tabú o algo por el estilo, estaba comportándose más idiota de lo normal.

—Ero-sensei ¿Qué piensas sobre mi amistad con Sasuke?

El mayor soltó un suspiro de cansada resignación ante el —desgraciadamente familiar— apodo y por la cara de completa miseria qué Naruto traía en esos momentos. Debía imaginarse qué toda esta depresión tenía algo que ver con el chico Uchiha.

—Sinceramente, ustedes dos son como agua y aceite.

—¿Te refieres a que no nos llevamos bien? —el rubio miró al de cabello grisáceo con confusión. La comparación de agua y aceite la entendía muy bien, pero todo este tiempo pensaba que su amistad con el pelinegro no era tan mala, podían estar de acuerdo en ciertas cosas y bromear entre ellos sobre otras. En general se entendían porque aprendieron a vivir el uno con el otro—. Pero hemos sido buenos amigos por años.

Jiraiya volvió a suspirar y empezó a desear tener algo de sake ahora mismo. No se consideraba a sí mismo la persona apropiada para hablar sobre relaciones, teniendo en cuenta su propia enemistad con Orochimaru y el que Tsunade rechace sus invitaciones a cenar porque piensa que tan solo esta bromeando con ella. Ser un mujeriego es duro, pero entendía cómo era esto, aunque no pudiera ponerlo en práctica fuera de sus novelas. Hey, el que sean eróticas era un plus al romance.

—No, Naruto, no me entiendes. Son agua y aceite porque son tan diferentes como el sol y la luna, extremos opuestos, pero no es estrictamente algo malo. Aunque el agua y el aceite no se puedan unir, estos siempre pueden convivir juntos, así como ustedes. Los problemas vienen cuando se enciende una chispa.

—¿Chispa?

—Si, como cuando pones un sarten mojado a calentar y pones aceite antes de haberlo dejado secar, el humo que se crea es tóxico. Así como tu amistad con ese muchacho, no creas que no me he dado cuenta del moretón del tamaño de China que tienes en la cara.

Naruto llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia el lugar señalado, pero la retiró rápidamente. Después de todo no había tratado de ocultarlo y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Aún así eso no evitó que sintiera la piel arder ante el ligero contacto y su mirada se perdiera en un punto lejano.

—¿Tóxico, uh? —no lo había pensado de esa manera pero ahora que lo hacía tenía mucho sentido.

—Si, eso es lo que pienso de ustedes dos, realmente no entiendo cómo soportas esos tratos… —paro un momento, tomando un rostro pensativo—. No, pensándolo bien puede que se parezca un poco a lo mio con Tsunade, pero al menos ella si tiene motivos reales para pegarme —como haberla espiado en los baños o intentar tocarla sin permiso, pero vamos, tiene las medidas perfectas, es imposible resistirse— ¿Qué hiciste tú?

—Uh, deje la llave del grifo abierta y el piso se inundó.

—Bueno... —esta vez fue Jiraiya el que miró hacia la nada, tratando de imaginar una situación como esa ¿no es eso solo algo qué pasa en las películas? Pero viendo qué se trata de Naruto todo podía ser posible— Eso si es grave, ¿pero lo hiciste aproposito?

—No.

—¿Y te disculpaste?

—Sí —Naruto rodó un poco los ojos porque obviamente tenía de disculparse, tanto con Sasuke como con el vecino. Y recordando el estado de Gama-chan volvió a suspirar—. Gaste todo mi dinero en las reparaciones. —que probablemente se hicieron durante estos días en los que estuvo evitando al bastardo. Chao sueldo de este mes.

—Entonces no tenía que llegar a golpes. Mira muchacho, ese Uchiha siempre me ha dado mala espina, y es claro que no eres tú, es él. Ahora levántate, que mi siguiente clase esta apunto de iniciar.

Es en ese momento que Naruto se da cuenta de los varios pares de ojos que tiene encima, no estaban exactamente hablando en voz baja, y eso por alguna razón lo hizo sentir algo avergonzado, aunque claro, no debía haber algo malo con hablar sobre los problemas que tienes con tu mejor amigo. Así que, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba terminó de guardar sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Jiraiya.

—¡Gracias, Ero-sensei! —grito como despedida con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Las risas y la queja indignada de Jiraiya no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Este capítulo probablemente tenga dos o tres más de continuación. Pensaba hacer una serie de drabbles que los retrataran juntos como mejores amigos que en el fondo resultan querer ser más sin saberlo, todos sucediendo en el mismo universo pero sin orden aparente. Bueno, parece que algunos capítulos si estarán en orden.**


End file.
